I DO NOT LOVE YOU!
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: Hinata went to a training trip for five years after promising her father to do something for him once she is back .now she is back powerful and confident and the most beautiful girl konoha had ever seen but now she found out that she is to marry Itachi Utchiha! every men wants her to be thiers . alot of pairing


After a long day of training 12 years old hinata was on her way home when he heard a voice calling her name from behind ,she looked over her shoulder and saw her sensei kurenai youhi the girl turned around and bowed

« hello s..sensei w..what can i do f.. for you ? »The little girl anterrogated

« hinata i heard from your team mates that you wan to go to a training trip for a long time isn't it ?well ,have you heard of chinobi exchange programme before ? » the older woman asked

The little girl frowned « N…n.. no..i. i haven't w.. what's that ? »she asked

« it's a programme between the 5 chinobi countrys, the chinobi that sighn for this programme can go to any couvtry from those five to train theres with the speacialists of the country he goes to ,i'm telling you this because i want you to sighn for this ,I beleive it will make you stronger »the woman replayed and putted her hand on the girl 's shoulder and smilled

« d.. do y…you r..really th.. think so ?I..I c..can ..Stronger? »hinata looked at her hopefully

"yes ,but you will go to train with deikai –sensei first for two years befor you join the programme don't worry he is one of konoha 's travelling chinobis he was trained with me befor so trust me you will get stronger ,okay ? » the woman said with a smile

"do y..you think f..father w..will let me go"the girl asked lowering her gaze

" don't worry he will "kurenai asured " just tell him and you will see ,okay ?"

"all right" the young hyouga replayed smiling

"Now go home hinata "the teacher ordered, the girl quickly bowed and ran to her house

Once inside the hyouga compound hinata ran to her room and too off her dirty cloths and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower

_**What will father say when I tell him **_she thought?

Once out of the shower she wore her dark blue kimono and headed to have dinner and to talk with her father

On the dinner table you can only hear the sound of spoons touch the plates

After gathering all her courage hinata spoke "father May I go to training trip with deikai –sensei?"

Her father was choked how his shy and timid daughter could say a whole sentence without stuttering but he toke hold on his self " and why would I let you go ?" he asked with an emotionless voice

"Because I…I w... want to get stronger «the girl replayed "no , you can't go you can get stronger in the village "he explained

"can't you see that I can't get stronger in this village where everybody are treating me like a little princess who is good at nothing , I want to get stronger but you are trying to keep me weak «she hit the table and shouted

"You really want to go don't you " her father said

"Yes "was her only replay

"Then I shall let you go but in the near future when you get back from your trip you will do something to me do you promise?"He asked

Without thinking she agreed and thanked her father

After two days she was preparing to leave, when she was walking to the compounded gates she saw a shadow appearing from behind her when she turned to face the person behind her she was face to face with her cousin, hinata backed away from him the young boy smirked

"N...NEJI what d...Do you want?" she asked trying not to have eye contact with him

"I came to tell you that when you come back from your trip we will have a spar right here right in the spot that you are standing now understood "he explained hitting the ground with his leg

"I…I…will n...Not lose this time "hinata replayed then bowed and walked away to the gates

Once in front of the village gates she saw a figure coming out of the shadow and appeared a man with blond hair held in a loose pony tail and green eyes smirking " you might be hinata " he said ,hinata only nodded " kurenai told me that you 're shy and that you stutter " he added

"y ..yes " she said " don't worry that problem will go with training " he said

"Now let's go we have a long training trip to do by the way I'm deikai "he said smiling and putted his hand around her shoulder "shall we go "he asked

Hinata nodded and asked "umm where are we going?"

"we're going to the moonflower village to make you more confidence "was only what he said

After traveling for two days they arrived to the moonflower village and settled in a small hotel

After having rest deikai took her to a walk around the town, when they stood in front of a boutique they entered "w...what a...are we d...doing here sensei?" she interrogated

"To buy you new clothes, I might not showed but I wanted to rip those baggie clothes of yours ,now try this" he took a black sleeveless shirt that shows here body's curves and a black tight mini short that was covered with a black skirt that was only inches longer than the short

Hinata' face turned crimson red and her face expression was chock " w…what I..I...I...can't it's too showing "she said

"Yes I know that now go and put on this because this is the first step of your training" he said smirking

"o…okay" she took the outfit from his hand and went to the changing room after 10 minutes she got out of there wearing the outfit to find her sensei buying other outfits .

After they got out of the shop they went to get accessories for her they bought a necklace that had only one motif in a red diamond that was on a shape of a heart

"Now we are going back to the hotel to put these things and we will go to another place "deikai said

"Where a...Are we g...going next?" she asked _I hope it's not a bad place, please god_ she thought

"Ah, befor I tell you, may I ask this, could you sing? From your soft voice I say yes but I have to make sure "he explained

"I…I… D…don't know may be?" she replayed in a terrified voice

"Okay you have to stop stuttering here try this befor you speak take a deep breath and clear you head try it, it will work" he asured

"O...Okay" she said

"Now I'm going to ask you questions and you will answer "her teacher told her she nodded

"What are your favorite colors?" he asked

She took a deep breath and said "my favorite colors are black, dark blue and violate" her teacher's smirk grew bigger "what is your favorite food" he questioned

"I love Sinnamon rolls "she replayed

After rounds of questioning and answering deikai finally said "who do you have a crush on?"He smilled evilly "I…I…I...L …like…. I won't tell you "she answered angrily "this is private "she added

"fine, oh, I almost forgot when you try to sing just think of the person you want to hear the song and believe in yourself because you are a beautiful and talented young girl "he explained "and we are going to a festival that is thrown in this town every year there is a singing competition that you will participate in "he added

"WHAT!"She shouted "I CAN'T YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I COULD SING!"

"Stop shouting you're hurting my ears Damn! Who thought you can shout this high, that's why we're going to the forest now so you can sing and I'll tell you if you can sing or not!"he ordered and turned to her "a chinobi who is afraid to sing in front of drunk people in a small festival can't beat the weakest enemy " he said with a harsh voice "stop saying that you can't do something befor even trying "he added

Hinata felt the pain from his words _he is right I can't say I can't do it until I try, this is not my nindo way _ she thought and a look of determination came across her face "okay I'll give it a try "she said ,in that moment deikai smirked _the words motivate her ,well good _ he thought

When they arrived to the forest he asked her to sit in a tree shadow "well , you can start singing there is nobody here ,choose any song you want "he said and sat under the tree across her

"Okay "she said "I choose the song that is called tattooed hearts , just don't be too harsh when you realize that I'm a bad singer " she added with a smile then she took a deep breath and cleared her throat, closed her eyes and started to sing:

You don't need a little money

Honey you don't have to play no games

All I need is all you love

To get the blood rushing threw my vines

I want to say we're going steady

In that exact moment deikai 's mouth dropped to the floor _what the? She told me she can't sing was she kidding me?_ He thought

Like it's ninety fifty four

It doesn't have to be for ever

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart

You don't need to worry about making me crazy cause I'm way passing that

So just call me if you want me

Cause you got me and I'll show you

How much I want to be the name on your tattooed heart

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart

And kiss me underneath the moonlight

And let me the name on your tattooed heart

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart

After she finished the song she opened her eyes at the sound of the applaud of deikai sensei "that was the most beautiful voice I ever heard in my life" he said grinning and without any warning he stood up and grabbed her hand and started to drag her back to town "now let's go prepare you for the festival "then he turned to face her "by the way do you know any songs that people can dance on?" he asked " yes I do, why are you asking sensei ?"Hinata asked _please god let it not be what I'm thinking of now! _She was mentally praying

"good, Because in this town's festival they like to dance when someone is singing "he explained

"oh " was her only replay ,then he started to drag her again when they arrived to the hotel he gave her a black strapless dress that goes all the way to her knees with a blue rose over the right breast and a dark navy high heels and a black ribbon to put in her hair after having a shower and getting dressed they headed to the event .

Once they arrived to the festival there was kids running and laughing every where an tables covered with red satin and bouquet of red roses on top , adults chatting with each other and at the end of the street a huge stage decorated with white and red ribbons ,white lilies and red roses it was beautiful .

After entering the festival hinata and her sensei walked to a table to sign hinata for the singing competition after they signed her, a woman led the girl to back stage and gave her a little paper with a number on "you are number 12, that means you're the last one to go on stage "she explained to the 12years old girl and went to continue her work

_Oh god I hope I could do all right, I don't want to lose I want to win so I can go on with my training _she thought .

After waiting and hour the woman from befor came to her and spoke "it's your turn now honey, you can do it just take a deep breath, okay?"Hinata did what she was told then she started to walk to the stage when she stepped on it her heart skipped a beat, there was a lot of people waiting for her to sing she looked over the stage to find her teacher who was standing in the middle of the crowd and held his hand high in a fist and shouted "you can do it hinata just do what I told you back in the forest "

**Flash back:**

"_befor you start to sing take a deep breath and think of the person that you wish he could hear you "he said smiling _

"_And a chinobi who can't sing in front in front of some drunk people in a small festival can't beat the weakest enemy " he said in a harsh tone _

**End of the flash back.**

Back from her thoughts hinata held her hands in fists and said "I can do this "and walked to the DJ and whispered something in his ear and walked back to the middle of the stage took a deep breath and closed her eyes _naruto-kun!_ She thought and opened her eyes when the music started to play and she started to sing :

Hey what is your name what are you doing

Sad and done with its Saturday night

Hey who do you think that you are fooling?

Look around you everybody is all mine

Then she started to dance with the music

"Wow, that girl know how to sing "deikai heard two young men saying, after the song's beat started to get fast people started to walk to the dance floor and dance '_wow she did it good hopefully she will win '_he thought smirking

Ooooooooo,we, we can do this all night

Every day all day all night

Ooooooo, welcome to the spot light

Every boy every girl real life

We like to party dance with somebody like you

We like to, we like to, we like to

We like to party

Get super naughty, we do

We like to, we like to

We like to dance we like to party

We like to drink and kiss somebody

We like to dance we like to party

Say, I'll make a move why don't you follow

Come on over let me see what you got

Yeah we go tonight after tomorrow

Someone come and make me ready all night

Ooooooo, we're going to do this all right

Every day all day all night

Ooooooo, welcome to the spotlight

Every boy every girl real life

We like to party dance with somebody

We like to, we like to

We like to party get super naughty

We like to dance we like to party

We like to drink and kiss somebody

I'll be there when you're looking out for me

I'll be there in the spotlight

I'll be there when you're looking up for me

But I won't be there all night

We like to party dance with somebody like you

We like to dance we like to party we like to drink and kiss somebody

And she ended the song ,and the sound of applause filled the place .hinata felt so much joy knowing that crowd loved her song she bowed to the crowd when she stood back a boy from the crowd toss her a white rose she smilled warmly at him and then walked back behind the scenes where she met her sensei " that was good for a girl who said she can't sing "he said teasingly "when you got up to the stage did you imagine your crush " he joked lifting an eye brow

"N…no I…I didn't "she replayed blushing "ha! You're blushing that means I'm right "her teacher burst in laughter "sensei!" she shouted furiously" stop making fun of me "she said

"Okay, okay no need to be mad, I only said the truth "he replayed "so... Who is he? "He asked jokingly, hinata glared at him "fine, I'll know him later, I have my ways "he asured after 10minuts the host call for everybody's attention "now let 's know who is the winner " he held an envelope and started to open it and held a red paper in his hand "and the winner is number 12 hinata hyouga " he announced .hinata thought she was dreaming when the host called her name but she was pulled back from her dream land when her teacher putted his hand on her shoulder" you won hinata , congratulations" he spoke then he pushed her over the stage to receive her award .

Hinata started to walk to the host who was waiting for her "here young lady congratulations "he said giving her a bouquet of red roses and a jewelry box "thank you " hinata replayed politely

Then the crowd started to applaud and yelling" open the box "hinata herself was curious to know what was in the box and when she opened it she saw a golden necklace with a big red diamond in the middle "this is the necklace of the first hokage he gave it to the Raykage as a gift and the Raykage gave it to our mare his birthday is today so he wanted to give it to the winner who he choose and he chooses you, young lady "the host explained "they say the necklace was used to stop the jinchurikies "he added "oh thank you" she replayed and bowed to the crowd one last time then walked out of the stage she met her teacher at the entrance of the festival

"Well, let's go back to the hotel to have some rest tomorrow we will go to the light land "deikai said

"Why? "She asked

"I have a friend there who has a lot of scrolls about a lot of strong techniques "he answered

"Really! Like what, like the healing techniques of lady tsunade?" she asked excited

"Yeah, and other cool ones too that you will learn" he answered smiling at her reaction

When they arrived to their hotel room they changed their cloths and went to sleep.

In the morning they had breakfast and packed their things and left the moonlight village and headed to the light land not knowing what will happen next …

After travelling for two weeks they arrived to the borders of the light land they found a little village on their way to their destination and they decided to have rest in a small hotel after entering their room they had a nap in the afternoon deikai called hinata to have tea, after a long silence the teacher opened a conversation

"So, hinata you know that you won't be training on the techniques immediately don't you" he spoke

"What! I thought you were going to teach me new techniques" she said shocked

"yes I will, but first you have to train a special training to make your chakra reserves bigger, you know so you can use big techniques "he assured "and lady tsunade trained this training befor she used that forbidden jutsu, the one who she call the 100 cure, she had to make her chakra reserves huge and she also had to concentrate the over doze one on that mark on her forehead" he continued

"Oh and how am I going to do that?" the petit girl asked

"Ah, you have to meditate 3 days without rest and try to absorbed the energy around you and concentrate it in a part of your body that part will be you chakra storage and you have to always put your chakra there "he paused and took a sip from his tea and started to speak again" when you complete this part I will learn you the basics of the medical jutsus and you will continue from that point learning other medical techniques from the scrolls"

"And how much time will this training take, the training that consists making my chakra reserves larger? "She asked

"Lady Tsunade did it in three months, but with determination you can do it in one month "he said smiling at her

"All right I'll do my best "she responded excitedly grinning at her teacher

"We only have to travel for two more days and we'll arrive to the sacred cave were you can practice your meditation "he explained "now have some rest we will leave early tomorrow "he ordered his student, she gladly bowed and went to her room. In the next day the two ninjas left the hotel in the early hours in the morning heading to the holy cave. After a two days trip they finally arrived at the holy place

"now ,hinata you have to enter the cave on your own sit in the middle of it and sit down cross your legs take a deep breath and concentrate on gathering the energy around you "he said

"And I almost forgot, when you gather the energy seal it in the back of your neck in a sign of a musical tune "he added grinning after seeing the little girl frown

"Why a musical tune?"She asked confused

"Because it will look like a cool tattoo!" he exclaimed and burst in laughter when she rolled her eyes

"okay now go and meditate 3day with no rest and when you finish it you will get a day rest and then you will meditate 4 other days " he said in a serious manner

"Okay, wish me luck sensei "she spoke and then started to walk toward the cave.

Once inside the cave hinata sat on the floor crossed her legs and closed her eyes took a deep breath and started to focus on her entourage

_I can do this, I'm not weak, I'm not a burden, now let concentrate on the natural chakra around me and captivate it _she told herself after minutes she felt everything around her and she all most swore she could see the chakra flowing around her even with her eyes closed now she only had to absorb it but how her sensei didn't tell her and then an idea hit her _maybe I can make my chakra like a magnet and bring the nature energy toward me _she thought and she putted her theory on test and it worked _yes! I did it now I have to stay like this for 3 days and I have to concentrate this in the back of my neck in some shape well at least I know the shape I want it to be _she mentally smilled .

After 3 long exhausting days she finally made it out of the cave where she met her teacher who was waiting for her

"Finally I almost thought that you died or something "he said smirking, she only gave him a tiered smile

"Now, let me see the seal in the back of your neck I wish you did what I told you "he said and started to walk toward her he stood behind her and leaned closer to see the seal he didn't see a tune he saw a wearied shape with two colors blue and green it was like a little tune but like a vase in a way with two blue diamonds in a shape of a tear falling from the two sides of the somewhat vase _interesting!_ The elder male thought "well it's not a tune but it has a cool shape "he told her "now, go get some rest I know you're tiered that's why I put the sleeping bag for you there for you "he pointed to the bag she merely nodded and dragged herself to the sleeping bag once in it she was in a deep sleep and she woke up in the next morning feeling exhausted on the sound of birds in a nest calling their mother even exhausted she stood up and went to a near river and washed her face and went back to the camp where she saw her sensei preparing breakfast " there you are!" he said after seeing her and toss her some pills "these are energy pills it will help you get over your tiredness" he explained , she took the water bottle and swallowed the pills.

After a long silence she broke it by saying" what shall I do now?"

"now you have to meditate for 4 days , when you finish that I will test you to see how big your chakra reserves are , if you pass I will start learning you medical jutsus and if you fail you will meditate for 6 days " he said with a serious tone

"Can I ask you something "she asked for permission she continued after she saw him nod "after this have I to meditate like this for the rest of my life "she asked

" no, you don't cause your body will get used to absorb the natural energy even when you are walking or sleeping and you can also replace the chakra that you lose in the battle field when you eat or sleep "he answered

"Great! Now should I go back to the cave?" she asked again she sigh when he nodded "now?"She added and sighed again when he nodded again and started to walk back to the cave

**Back in konoha:**

There was a knock in the door "come in "said a man with a short black hair, black eyes and a tanned skin who was sitting on his desk crossing is hands ,the door opened and a young teenager aged of 17 with black hair held in a pony tail , black hair " father did you call for me? "The young boy asked

"Ah, yes Itachi I wanted to discuss something with you, sit "the man ordered his son after his son sat down the older man opened a drawer and pulled a scroll from it and put it on top of the desk and sigh "here Itachi open this scroll and read what is written inside it "the man told his elder son, the boy took it and opened it and started to read then looked up from the scroll to his father in shock

The scroll says:

_**I the fourth hokage…right this to confirm the agreement between two of konoha's strongest clans the Utchiha and the Hyouga. The agreement says that for the union of these two clans the heir of the Utchiha: Utchiha Itachi has to marry the Hyuga's heir Hyouga hinata if the children from this marriage have the byakugane they will be treated like hyougas, if they have the sharingan they will be Utchiha and if they have kekegenkai that is a mix of the byakugane and the sharingan they will be Utchihas.**_

"When was this written?" the shocked teenager _spoke _after a long silence.

"When you were 11 years old "the man answered

A vaine popped in the young man's forehead but he kept on the emotionless face "does this hinata girl know about this "he asked and another vane popped in his forehead when his father chock his head " then I'm to marry to a Hyouga I never met against my will and the girl does not know about this " he said in an angry tone but the emotionless face was still on "the girl is sasuke 's only female best friend ever since five" the man responded "and I'm surprised that sasuke says that she is not from those fan girls that annoy him " the man nearly laughed on his words .

"but there is no point to continue this " the young Utchiha said

"yes that is true but the fourth is pushing us to continue with this that's why we cannot back away from this stupid deal " his father told him

"Can I at least meet her to see how she is?" the boy requested

"I would love that too but her father told me she is in a training trip and she will be back after 5 years "his father explained him

_Oh god why is this happening to me! Stupid hokage I will kill him! _Itachi mentally screamed, he gave the scroll back to his father and stepped out of the room he shot the door behind him _I need to find sasuke _he thought.

After looking for his younger brother in every part of the house his only hope was to go to the kitchen to ask his mother and befor he stepped into the dining room he heard two persons talking one of them was his brother complaining" I'm bored, naruto Baka went with Jiraya –sama to train for two years and hinata-Chan left to train with this deikai-sensei and she won't be back for five years god I miss her she is the only non fan girl of me and Itachi "the raven haired boy said

"My, my, you poor thing I'm so sorry I'll miss naruto and hinata –Chan a lot, but at least you have sakura and Ino" the older woman said the last part teasingly

"NO!" the boy shouted "not those two I will lock myself in my room for the next two or five years "

The woman burst in laughter looking to her son's face expression, and then Itachi entered the room smirking at what he heard "sasuke I need to ask you some questions "the Utchiha's heir spoke.

"Okay, what do you want to ask me?" sasuke asked curious

"Do you know a girl called hinata?" Itashi interrogated looking very serious, curious their mother sat to the table with them.

"Yeah, she is my best friend since I was five, and you know her too remember?" the boy answered

"I do? I don't remember her at all "the older boy said

" remember seven years ago when we went to the hyouga compound with father and mother it was a funeral ,hinata 's mother 's funeral ,we were walking in the gardens when we heard someone crying ,when we looked for the place the sound came from and we found a little girl with short midnight blue hair wearing a black kimono crying , and we asked her what's wrong and she said her mother died so gave her a hug and lifted her bridal style and took her to mother that girl is hinata " the boy took a deep breath after his explanation

"Ah, that girl is hinata "the 17 year old boy said _now I remember her she was cute _he thought but he was cut off his thoughts on the voice of his mother asking "why are you asking Itachi? "

The teenager paled "ah, nothing I heard this name a lot lately that's all "he answered nervously

"Ah, okay "both mother and son said

"Now, if you excuse me I have to go have some rest I'm exhausted "Itachi excused his self and went to his room once in his room he shot the door behind him and throw his self on his bed.

_I wonder what will turn out next _He thought but he soon felt in a deep sleep

**Back to the sacred cave:**

Hinata was in the cave all alone in the dark meditating for hours when she started to get tiered _I'm exhausted, I want to have some rest!_ She thought when she was about to quit the image of certain blond came to her mind _no I have to get stronger I don't want to be a burden anymore I want everybody to acknowledge me _she thought then she began to concentrate again

After 4 days ….

She made it out of the cave she heard someone speak" finally I was going to go bring you if you didn't come" the man said "now don't say anything and get some rest tomorrow will be your test to see how much did you approve and it will be hard test "he added, she just nodded and went to sleep she woke up tomorrow morning to prepare herself to the test

**I know its long I was planning on making it a One-shot fiction but what can I say it's too long well:**

**Next chap:**

"_What is the test sensei?"Asked a curious hinata _

"_You will see when we arrive to the training area little hime" answered the blond man _

**Please review ^^ **

**OOOOOOOOOPS**

I FORGOT TO TELL YOU IN MY FICTION /

NOTHING HAPPENED TO OBITO AND HE IS STILLLIVE IN KONOHA RIN DIDN'T DIE SHE IS MARRIED TO KAKASHI , KAKASHI STILL HAVE THE SHARINGAN BUT NOT OBITOS' BUT ANOTHER UTCHIHA THEY GAVE HIM THE SHARINGAN FOR EXPERIMENTING "RAYKIRI"(I don't know how to write it)

WHEN JIRAYA MET "KONAN,YAHIKO,NAGATO"HE BROUGHT THEM BACK TO KONOHA WITH HIM THEY ARE NOW KONOHA SHINOBI

THAT MEANS NO AKATSUKI …THE MEMEMBERS ARE GOOD SHINOBIES THEY ARE THE GOOD PEOPLE IN THEIR VILLAGES

SASORIS' PARENTS DIDN'T DIE AND HE IS 22 YEARS OLD HINATA WILL MEAT HIM DURING HER TRIP

IF I REMEMBERED ANY THING I'll TELL YOU !BYE


End file.
